Disney's Peter Pan III: Hook's Revenge
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Captain Hook uses some of Tinker Bell's magic to bring his ship back to power then plans his revenge on Peter Pan by capturing Wendy and her family and taking them to Neverland. The crocodile returns and teams up with the beast to hunt down Hook.
1. Hook's Revenge

"Alright, Peter Pan. Your time has come. I've finally got you all trapped up. I've been waiting years for this moment. Prepare to be slayed."

Smee and the crew were watching as Hook was using his new invention: two wood-curved figures of him and Peter Pan with strings attached.

"Say your prayers, Hook. You old codfish."

"Oh. I'm not falling for that again. You will die in vain, Peter Pan. AHHHH....!"

Suddenly, the strings broke and the figures smashed to pieces.

"Oh. I've been working for a week on those."

The crew laughed.

"Be quiet, you fools."

"We're so sorry, captain," giggled Smee, "it's just that you and...Peter Pan..."

The crew laughed after Smee.

"ENOOOOOUUUUUGH!" shouted Hook,. "I will soon get my revenge on Peter Pan and when I do, he will pay severely.

"But how, captain?" questioned Smee.

"Oh, I have the perfect plan."

Hook smirked in delight.

"I think we need to pay a little visit to his little fairy friend: Tinker Bell."

Hook and his crew made it over the little hideout Peter and the lost boys lived.

"There she is. Sleeping."

Smee and the crew were scared.

"What are you waiting for, Smee? Get the magic and stuff it in your sack."

Smee, frightened, made his way over to Tinkerbell and sprinkled some pixie dust into his sack and then laid her gently down.

"Now, get back up!" whispered Hook impatiently.

Smee quietly made his way back and the crew cheered for him.

"Now come on, men. We've got a job to do.

The crew made their way back spot where Hook's ship sunk. Smee dumped the dust inside and the ship rose and came back to power.

The crew cheered in delight.

"Well done, man. Now let's make our way to London, shall we?"

"Alright," the crew cheered in delight.

And the ship took off at once.


	2. Bedtime Story

Jane was in a rush.

"Quick, Nana II. This way."

It was three months after the end of the World War II which her father fought in. She had to get the bread loaf back to her house before the rain started. The storm was coming in. Before she knew it. She was back home. She rushed inside and dried off her feet.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

"Oh, great darling, just before the storm started."

Wendy came into the room, looking splendid.

"Now, I better boil the soup before it gets cold."

She took the bread loaf and ran into the kitchen.

Jane went up to her room and looked out the window.

"I'm glad the war is over," she sighed.

Before long..."darlings, dinnertime."

Everyone gathered at the table and Wendy put some dog food in Nana II's bowl.

"Soup's on, everybody."

Jane's father, Edward, who now had a job, came in through.

"Dad's home."

"Hi, dad."

Jane and Danny came downstairs and everyone sat at the table.

After dinner, the entire family gathered in Danny's room except for Edward. He had to draw out a plan for the new building design for his company.

Wendy and Jane sat on a sofa with Danny on Wendy's lap and Jane holding Nana II by the neck. Wendy was going to tell a Peter Pan story.

_It was a dark night in Neverland and Hook was relaxing. Little did he know that the tick-tock crocodile who bit off his hand was going to haunt him. He had the lost boys captured and tied around a pole. He was going to feed them one by one to the beastly octopus known as "the beast." The crew were getting the plan prepared and lined up the lost boys one by one. They all had sad expressions on their face. They knew they were goners. Hook ordered the first lost boy to walk to the tip of the edge of the cliff high above the sea and he jumped off as the beast opened his jaws. Suddenly, a little sprinkile of pixie dust dropped on the lost boy and rose up into the air_.

"Tinker Bell," shouted Danny excited.

_The lost boy was bought to safety and all the lost boys chased Hook and the crew off the cliff. Smee and the crew landed in a small wooden boat but Hook landed in the water and noticed a familiar sound. "Ahh," he shouted, "the tick-tock crcodile. SMEEEEEEEEEE!" The crocodile and the beast together chased Hook away with the crew paddling after them. "I'LL GET YOU, PETER PAN," cried Hook, "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO." Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the lost boys headed on home._

"Yay," cheered Danny.

"Great story, mum," cheered Jane.

"Oh, I thought you'd enjoy it," laughed Wendy, "now come on, children. Off to bed."

"Okay," sighed Danny.

"Jane, go to your room. I'll be right there."

"Okay, mum."

Jane headed off to her room.

Edward heard the entire story. He was disappointed. Eversince Jane's trip to Neverland, she has been talking non-stop about Peter Pan and Wendy and Danny seemed to enjoy it. He gave out a sad sigh and went back to work.


	3. The Capture

Later on that night, the entire Darling family was sleeping.

Hook's ship landed on the roof and suddenly Jane's window opened. She hid under the blanket because she was really scared. When she pulled them off again, she saw Hook looking at her from the bed.

"Hello, Jane."

Jane gasped.

"We're taking you now, young miss," said Smee.

Jane screamed.

"MOM, DAD," she shouted.

Smee and a few pirates went into Danny's room.

Danny screamed.

The pirates took him over to Jane's room.

Wendy and Edward walked in for a surprise. They were captured too.

The crew herd barking.

Nana II came in.

"Oh, look," laughed Smee, "they've got a dog.

Nana II barked angrily at Hook but the pirates put her along in the sack with Wendy, Edward, Jane and Danny.

"Take 'em to the ship, men," ordered Hook.

"Yes, sir, captain," they all replied, "right away."

The crew took the Darlings in a sack along the plank to the ship with Wendy, Edward, Jane, Danny and Nana II all struggling inside.

The ship rose off the roof of the Darlings' house and in through the porthole to Neverland.

They landed steadily on the water and Hook shouted out, "SMEEEEEE!"

"Yes, sir, captain," he replied, "I'm coming."

Smee came over with his bucket of rum to the captain's service as the crew got ready to launch the sack containing the Darlings to the edge of the end of the plank.

"Summon the beast," groaned Hook, "and the crocodile."

"Yes, sir," Smee replied, "right away." And he started to sing a tune:

_Ohhhhh, here we go one final plan_

_To try and capture Peter Pan_

_Captain Hook's a brilliant man_

_Who else could think of the perfect crime_

_And finally succeed at it one last time_

And he threw a the bucket of rum in the water awaking the beast who came up to surface.

"Now my plan will succeed," chuckled Hook viciously.

"Not so fast, Hook," called a voice.

A flying shadow came from tide and broke through, none other then Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.

"It's Peter Pan," shouted Hook.

"Peter Pan," called out the crew.

"I've got a little surprise for you, Peter Pan," chuckled Hook.

"A surprise, wow, you shouldn't have."

"It's a little friend of yours and he family," chuckled Hook and he cackled in delight.

"Wendy," Peter guessed in surprise, "let her go Hook or I'll feed your other hand to the crocodile."

The crew laughed.

"Well, Peter Pan, you are highly entertaining, now prepare to meet your doom."

"Huh?" Peter was puzzled.

"SMEEEEE! Release the sack."

The sack was released from the hook and Peter rushed over to save the Darlings but they all fell in the water inside the beast's jaws.

"He's finally gone," gasped Hook and cackled in delight but not for long.

Peter flew out of the water with the sack containing the Darlings and the tick-tock crocodile came along. Hook was horrified. Tinker Bell sprinkled some pixie dust on the crocodile and rose it up on Hook's ship.

Hook couldn't belive what he had just saw. The crocodile was smacking his lips at him. "SMEEEEEE!" he shouted and screamed as the crocodile chased him off the boat and into the water and chased him away to sea.

Peter and Tinker Bell took the sack home back to the hideout where the lost boys were present.


	4. Reunited With Peter Pan

Peter summoned the lost boys.

"Slightly! Nibs! Tootles! Cubby! Twins!"

"Peter!" they all called out and they awokened from their sleep.

Peter opened the sack.

The Darlings popped out and all stared to look at Peter Pan.

Edward, Danny and Nana II couldn't believe he was real. Wendy and Jane knew it all along.

"Peter Pan!" gasped Danny in delight, "he's actually real."

"Oh, come here, all of you," said Jane and engaged with the lost boys in a hug.

Then the lost boys all stared to look at Wendy.

"Is that Wendy?" gasped Cubby.

"Yes, I am," laughed Wendy and engaged with the lost boys in a hug.

It was a happy time for Peter, the lost boys and the Darlings.

All except for Edward who felt a grudge against Peter Pan for some reason. One main reason could be that he thought he was just a make-believe like many other people predict or for another reason could be that Peter could be the subject of his jealousy for a certain point.

He watched as his family were all having fun with Peter Pan. Even Danny and Nana II were having fun on their first trip to Neverland.

Edward couldn't have felt more left out. He sat to watch at the horizon as the sun set.


	5. The Deal

Edward kept watching. He just couldn't stand seeing his family having so much fun with Peter Pan.

He sat down and sobbed so loud that no one could hear him.

Hook and his crew were landed on the island where Peter and the lost boys lived.

Smee saw Edward crying. "Look, captain," he called, "why's he crying?"

Hook grinned. "Why it's the Darlings' father, isn't it?" he chuckled, "why don't we pay him a little visit?"

Edward had just stopped crying when he heard another sobbing sound.

He opened the bushes to see Hook crying himself.

"You," he shouted.

Hook stopped sobbing and looked up.

"I thought Peter Pan was a scoundrel but for one thing, he taught you a lesson for good. You were the one that dragged my family and I here in the first place!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" interuppted Hook, "trust me, please."

"Trust you?" raged Edward, "why in the world would I trust you?"

"Because I'm the only one who can help you with your confilct," replied Hook chuckling.

"How? Huh, how?" shouted Edward, "how do you even know what my conflict is, you double-crossing schemer?"

"I can help you get back with your family," shouted Hook back.

"Huh?" thought Edward.

"I've always hated Peter Pan as much as you did," said Hook and sadly showed Edward the hook that replaced his hand. "In fact, he was the one that gave me this."

Edward gasped.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yes," Hook cried, "and I've been wanting to kill him ever since.

"I'm really sorry," said Edward, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, there is one thing," grinned Hook viciously, "if you can lure Peter Pan into a trap for me, you'll be reunited with your family."

Edward thought.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he said suspiciously.

"Because," replied Hook, "I'm your only back to be reunited with your family and get home," and he walked away into the bushes.

Edward grinned. He knew just what to do. He ran off to the hideout where Peter, Wendy, Jane, Danny, Nana II and the lost boys were present.


	6. It's Great To Be Back In Neverland

Peter, Wendy, Jane, Danny, Nana II and the lost boys were all having fun when Edward came by.

"Hey, dad's here," cheered Danny.

"Dad," called out Wendy and Jane together.

Nana II barked happily as he came along to join them.

"I was just thinking," he said, "that I would join all of you. I mean why would I not want to spend time with my family."

Everyone was silent for a second and then burst out in a cheer as Edward joined in the fun and games.

They then started to sing a song. Wendy started:

_It's Great To Be Back In Neverland Even When I'm Grown Up_

_Even When I'm Here With Peter Pan And My Family Having Fun Nonstop_

Jane then started:

_It's Great To Be Back In Neverland Where I'm Happy And Happy Once Again_

_A Magical Place Of Wonder And I'm Back With Peter Pan_

Then everyone burst out in the tune:

_It's Great To Be Back In Neverland Where All Of Us Are Gathered Up Together  
__We'll Always Be A Family And In Harmony Forever  
Wherever We Play And Wherever We Go Around To See What Makes A Sound  
We'll Remember All The Times We Had Together Here In Neverland  
Yes, It's Great To Be Back In Neverland Where All Of Us Are Gathered Up Together  
We'll Always Be A Family And In Harmony Forever  
Yes, It's Great To Be Back In Neverland Where All Of Us Are Gathered Up Together  
We'll Always Be A Family, In Great Harmony (Nana II Howls)  
We'll Always Be A Family In Harmony Forever_

Then everyone burst out into a cheer when suddenly they heard cackles.

Pirates were swooping down and taking the lost boys hostage.

"Hey, get off me," they all shouted.

Then they heard an evil louder cackle.

Peter recognized.

"Hook!" he said angrily as the evil captain came through.

"Well done, Edward," he said, "you can now be with your family."

The pirates cackled and took off with Peter and the lost boys.

"Nice knowing you, Edward Darling!" called Hook as they left.

"What?" gasped Wendy, "Edward?"

"Dad?" gasped Danny.

"How, how, how could you do such a thing?" cried Jane stuttering.

"How?" replied Edward, "well, I wasn't going to let that silly old Peter Pan make you all happy. I mean, what do you expect? Wake up, darlings."

"You, you betray him," cried Jane.

"How could you?" cried Wendy, "why Edward, why?"

"Well," shouted Edward, "why would spend my life watching you and the kids and the dog as well having fun with Peter Pan while I just sit there left out because you're spending your time with a complete myth?"

"He's not a myth," shouted Danny, "he's real."

"And you're just selfish enough to take our fun away," shouted Jane.

"Don't you shout at me like that, darlings," scolded Edward, "or god help me, I'll ground both of you two for a month. A month's time of getting over of that crazy old lunatic, Peter Pan. And that goes you too, Wendy if you keep talking about that silly old story. Grow up, darlings."

"Come on, darlings," sobbed Wendy, "let's get out of here."

Wendy and Jane walked sadly away.

Danny put his around Nana II and followed them.

Edward watched his family walk away in misery.

He now couldn't have felt worse. Not because he let Hook take Peter Pan but because nothing worked out as expected.

He walked sadly away.


	7. The Truth

Edward sat down near a cave and started to sob.

He thought that getting rid of Peter Pan would get him to be reunited with his family but instead his family went against for doing a such a cruel thing.

Now Hook would get his revenge on Peter Pan and there was nothing Wendy, Jane or Danny could do about it.

Tinker Bell saw Edward crying near the cave and flew down to him.

She alerted him with her jingling sound.

"Oh, go away," sobbed Edward, "I don't want to be anyone anymore. Peter Pan has already done enough for me.

Tinker Bell knew about Edward's jealousy.

Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said to Tinker Bell, "if I never even did such a thing my family would've never hated me so much."

Tinker Bell said in a gesture of saying, "it's okay, Edward. I used to be jealous of Wendy."

"You," laughed Edward, cheering up a bit, "jealous of my wife?"

Tinker Bell sighed sadly in a gesture of saying, "Peter banned me because I tried to kill her."

"What?" gasped Edward, "but why?"

Tinker Bell looked at him in a gesture of saying, "why would you want to get rid of Peter?"

Edward sighed.

"You're right," he said, understanding her very well, "you were as jealous of her as I am of Peter."

Tinker Bell gave him a gesture of saying, "but why are you jealous of Peter?"

"Well," Edward sighed, "I guess its because he has made my entire family happier then I made them."

Edward thought for a moment and then had an idea.

"That's it," he gasped, "the only way to make my family happy now is to rescue Peter. I guess he's not all that bad. I think my jealousy of him is gone. Maybe all I have to do is thank him for making my family happy. But all I have to do is to rescue him first."

Tinker Bell gave him a gesture of agreeing.

"Tinker Bell," thought Edward as another idea flew into his mind, "could you give me some magic so I can fly over to Hook's ship and rescue Peter?"

Tinker Bell agreed and sprinkled some pixie dust on him and the two of them flew over to where Wendy, Jane, Danny and Nana II were present.

"Edward?" gasped Wendy.

"Dad?" gasped Jane, "what are you doing now?"

"He's going to get rid of Tinker Bell next," said Danny angrily.

Nana II barked angrlily at him.

"No, darlings," replied Edward, "I'm off to rescue Peter Pan."

"What?" gasped Wendy.

"But I thought you hated Peter Pan," said Jane curiously, "I thought you just thought as a myth."

"What?" thought Edward, "no. It was nothing like that. It was just that I was jealous of Peter Pan because he made you all happier then I ever did. Now because of Tinker Bell here, I just realize that the only way to make you all happy is to rescue Peter Pan. Whose with me on this?"

"I am," replied Wendy.

"I am," replied Jane.

"I sure am," replied Danny.

Nana II barked in delight.

"Alright then, darlings," replied Edward as Tinker Bell sprinkled pixie dust on Wendy, Jane, Danny and Nana II, "let's go."

Tinker Bell and the Darlings flew off into the sky to Hook's ship.


	8. Rescuing Peter And The Lost Boys

Back on the ship, the lost boys were all tied up while the pirates got a plank ready for Peter to walk on.

"Do you really think you could get away with this, Hook?" said Peter angrily.

"Oh, yes," chuckled Hook, "and so will Edward."

The lost boys tried not to cry.

"Alright, men," shouted Hook, "start singing."

The pirates then started to sing a song:

_Oh, Yo Ho Ho, Oh, Yo Ho Ho, We Succeed In One Last Plan  
To Capture And Get Rid Of The No-Good Scoundrel: Peter Pan_

Then Smee started to sing in a drunk mood:

_Peter Pan Vs. Captain Hook, Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho  
Peter Pan Vs. Captain Hook, Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho_

Then Hook knocked Smee on the head with his hook and started to sing:

_Today Is Very Day Of My Victory  
Where My Brilliant Plan Succeeds  
Where I Get To Live To See  
No-Good Peter Pan Die With Greed  
I Hate His Very Scoundrel Look  
How He Replaced My Hand With This Hook  
And Now He Will Die In Greed  
While My Brilliant Plan Succee-ee-eeds!_

He ended in a chorus and fell over. The pirates started to laugh.

"Well, well, well," said Peter, "nice show, Hook. What are you going to do next? Knock yourself against the wall?"

Hook raged and accidentally knocked his forehead against the wall.

The pirates laughed.

"Prepare to die, Peter Pan," shouted Hook, "your time has come."

"Oh, please," sighed Peter sarcastically, "could you kill me first and then get on with your lousy singing?"

The pirates all burst into laughter.

"Be quiet, you fools," shouted Hook.

"I'm sorry, Hook," joked Peter, "I'm just messing with you. Your singing's very nice actually."

"Oh, thank you," said Hook.

"But can the pirates do any better?"

The pirates and even the lost boys burst into laughter.

Even Smee was laughing.

"Oh, he's so funny," he giggled.

"ENOOOOOOOUGH!" shouted Hook at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Now for my plan," said Hook, taking out the knife he took from Peter, "now walk the plank, Peter Pan or else I'll stab you with your very own knife.

The beast and the crocodile were down under waiting for their meal.

They thought Hook was going to walk the plank.

As Peter Pan jumped off, Nana II rushed by and grabbed him. She then landed

"Huh," thought Hook as Nana II and Peter landed on the ship.

"Oh, look, a flying dog," laughed Smee.

The pirates all burst into laughter.

Wendy, Jane, Edward and Danny then flew over the ship.

Hook dropped the knife in surprise. He couldn't belive what he had seen.

"Edward," he gasped, "what are you doing? I thought we had a deal."

"The deal's off, Hook," said Edward as Danny flew down and grabbed the knife, "I'd rather make my family happier by doing what's best, rescuing Peter."

Hook was dissapointed.

Danny flew down on the pole and freed the lost boys.

"Get them," they all shouted and Wendy, Jane, Edward, Danny and the lost boys chased Smee and the pirates away.

"Let's get out of here, men," cried Smee and they all jumped off ship and landed in the small wooden boat where the beast was ready to eat them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted as the beast swallowed them all whole.

Peter and Hook fought up top over the ship.

Everyone watched as the two engaged in a sword fight.

The crocodile was waiting down below as Hook trapped Peter to the edge of the cliff.

"And now, you will die, Peter Pan," he chuckled.

The two of them continued their sword fight.

Hook fought Peter off the cliff until he fought off the cliff as well shouting, "this is the moment where you die, Peter Pan."

"Oh, really," replied Peter, "look below you."

Hook looked down to see the crocodile smacking his lips at him. He knew he was a goner now.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hook cried as he fell down.

The crocodile opened his jaws as Hook landed into his mouth and he swallowed him whole, leaving him nothing but his hook which he burps out of his mouth, leaving Wendy, Jane, Edward, Danny and the lost boys in a cheer.

"A codfish, a codfish, a codfish, a codfish," they all sang together and burst out into another cheer.

Peter let out a rooster howl and flew back on the ship.


	9. The Journey Home

Edward sighed and came up to Peter to apoligize to him.

"Peter," he stuttered.

"Oh, hey," replied Peter, "what can I do for you, Edward?"

Edward gulped and said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I should've admitted it already that I was jealous of you. Because you made my entire family happy, Peter. Happier then I've ever made them. And I know that what I did was wrong and now I just wanted to thank you for keeping my family entertained. I just realized how important it is to make my family happy and you know what, you're it, Peter Pan. You're the one who suits me for doing so."

Peter let out a sigh in forgiveness.

"Edward," he said, "you don't have to be jealous of me. I mean, not anymore. You're trying to do what's best for your family, is it?"

"Yes," replied Edward, "And you're what's best for them to make them happy."

Wendy, Jane, Danny and Nana II all heard this.

"Oh, come here, dad," said Jane.

"Yeah, dad," said Danny.

And they all engaged in a hug.

"Thank you for a wonderful decision you made, darling," said Wendy happily.

"Well, everybody," said Peter in a captain-like mood, "um-um, I mean, darlings. It is my pleasure to give you all a ride home to London."

Everybody cheered.

Tinker Bell sprinkled some more magic on the ship and it took off into the sky.

The ship came through the porthole.

"Goodbye, Peter," said Jane and hugged him.

"Goodbye, Peter," said Danny and hugged him as well.

"Goodbye, Peter," said Wendy as she hugged goodbye, "I'll always believe in you."

Edward shook Peter's hand and said, "it's been a pleasure meeting you, Peter Pan."

"A pleasure's mine," said Edward.

Nana II barked happily goodbye to Peter.

The darlings walked off the ship.

"Goodbye, everybody," the lost boys all called.

"Goodbye, all of you," replied Jane as the ship took for Neverland.

Tinker Bell winked at the Darlings in a gesture of saying goodbye.

The Darlings all gave one last wave at Peter Pan as the ship took off in the distance.


End file.
